Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2a+7-2+a}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2a + a} + {7 - 2}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {3a} + {7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3a} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $3a+5$